Words can't explain my love for you
by Uchiha Obitachi
Summary: Ren loves Pirika but she doesn't know. What happens when he has other competition? ratings may change. Main pairings: Ren x Pirika....THIS IS REWRITTEN ! Chapter 3 has arrived!
1. Thinking About You

DISCLAIMER:

Ren loves Pirika but she doesn't know. What is he goingto do when he has other competition? Main pairing: Ren x Pirika

Hey guys! This is my first Shaman King fanfic! Hope you like it!

"THINKING ABOUT YOU"

REN' S P.O.V.

I have always made known of you as Boroboro's annoying little sister. But since the Shaman tournament has ended and Yoh is the new Shaman King, I've come to realize that you're not just his annoying little sister. I mean…uh…hmm…ah damn it! I love you Pirika, okay! If only you knew…

It was a wonderful afternoon. Flowers were blooming. Birds were chirping happily and the students of Funbari High couldn't wait to get out of the school gates.

IN THE SCHOOL GROUNDS… 

"Finally! I can slack off all day long listening to music!" a brunette-haired boy with headphones said lazily.

"I thought you still had your death training with the 'Ice Queen'?" his look-a-like who had longer feminine hair said mockingly.

"First of all…I don't have any more trainings since I am the Shaman King and second of all…Anna is not an ice queen, she's **my** Shaman Queen, aniki!" the boy called Yoh yelled at his twin.

"Since when did you became so possessive with Anna, otouto?" he smirked

"Since I- Oh, look at what we have here. It's the Chinese short pants!" Hao cut him off then pointed mockingly at the now fuming navy-haired boy's pants.

"Shut up, baka! Have any of you two nitwits seen Pirika?" he asked showing a little pink taint in his cheeks.

"She is-Why are you looking for her anyway? Are you interested in her?" Yoh sweatdropped. He was yet again cut off by his brother who had a devious smirk plastered on his face.

"**NONE. OF. YOUR. BUSINESS!** Now have you seen her or not!" he exclaimed while blushing even more madly.

"Pirika's in the garden with L-Oops!" he blurted out as he covered his mouth defensively.

"Nice going, Yoh! You made him even more furious!" he said sarcastically, slapping his forehead with his hand.

"Tell me! Who is she with or else you can say sayonara to your precious hair!" he exclaimed, grabbing his shirt and his kwan dao on his free hand.

"S-She's with L-L-L-L-Lyserg…" he replied nervously but still trying to keep his cool tone.

"She's with who! Wait 'til I get my hands on that green-haired freak!" he exclaimed very, **very** furiously.

He was about to go and find Lyserg and beat the living shit out of him when he remembered something that had something to do with the word 'payback'. He peeked over to Hao who was a little bit frighten we he saw Ren with a wicked smile around his face but get even more scared to death when he saw the sharp blade in his hands. "I almost forgot…here's my thanks to you for trying to hide something from me!" hi evil smirk grew as he raised his kwan dao and slashed it through Hao' s brunette locks. Hao' s eyes grew wide as knelt down and grabbed his falling strands of hair.

"M-M-M-M-My hair! My Precious hair! Slashed right before my eyes! Argh! I think it's bleeding! Call the doctor before it's too late!" he said dramatically with anime tears flooding in his eyes and then he fainted.

"Hope your hair grows back…SUCKER!" he laughed evilly then left.

When he had arrived in the school garden, he was so surprised at the scene that he never expected to happen. Lyserg…flirting with Pirika…**HIS PIRIKA!** _Whoa were did that come from?_ Anyway…Pirika was too dense to notice that he was flirting and he had snaked an arm around her waist. Ren decided that it's about time to acknowledge his arrival.

"Ahem!" that was all he said since he was too furious to say anything. Pirika turned her head sideways and was surprised to see an angry Ren.

"Hi Ren-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked still smiling.

"I was looking for you! As I recall you asked me if I could walk you home today and I said yes. I went looking for you only to find you with broccoli tops." He glared at Lyserg and he glared back.

"Anou…gomen ne Ren-kun. I really forgot about that. I was just talking with Lyserg-kun. Gomen nasai!" she apologized while bowing her head at him.

"…" he stayed silent for a while then he grabbed her hand and walked off.

"Woah! She's not going anywhere, Tongari boy!" he pulled Pirika, yanking her a little backwards.

"So…you're not gonna let go of her, huh, hott shot then I'll have to do this to you!" he punched Lyserg in the stomach roughly and then swoofed Pirika from her feet, carrying her bridal-style.

"Ren-kun! Let go of me! Why did you do that to Lyserg-kun!" she exclaimed angrily while punching him lightly in his chest. Ren just looked at her then smirked.

"You know…you talk too much, Pirika." He said playfully

"What! Why you…" she was cut off when Ren bended down and jumped up into air, jumping from roof-to-roof. She was a little afraid at first but as minutes passed, she began to relax. She began to feel sleepy but Ren nudged her earning him an icy glare that is similar to Anna's. He softly called her name catching her full attention then he became rough again.

"I am not allowing you to talk or even go near vegetable boy or any guy ever again, understood!"

"What! Who do you think you are, telling me what to do!" she got even more angrier.

"I have every right to tell you what to do." He simply said with a smirk

"Alright Mr. tough guy…I am going to…I'm going to…"she yawned widely

"Aren't we sleepy around here." He chuckled

"Shut up you…" she yawned again then dozed off, snuggling in Ren' s warm chest.

"It's gonna be fun, I suspect." He said to himself then went off to the Usui residence. "_with you around…"_

End of chapter one…

So…second chapter's coming up! Hope you like the first one!

UcHiHa ObItAchi :) 


	2. She is mine!

Hi again! I am so busy these days but I always find time to write fanfictions! So, here's the second chapter!

"SHE'S MINE!"

Ren entered Horohoro and Pirika' s house with a sleeping azure-haired girl in his arms. He led his way around their house, searching for her bedroom. When he finally found her bedroom, he entered and laid her down slowly in her bed.

"Sleep well Pirika." He whispered in her ear then left

A few minutes had passed as Pirika awoke from her slumber. She eyed her environment only to notice she was in her room.

"Wait a minute…how did I…who…oh yeah…Ren…" she mumbled as she got off her bed. Heaving a sigh she took the picture frame from her table and stared at the photo. It was a picture of Ren and her a month ago. She frowned upon seeing Ren' s frown on the photo but lighten up when she saw that hewrapped an arm around her waist shyly. "Ren Tao. An enigma that even I can't understand. Whenever I see you, I suddenly blushed. When I compliment you, you scowl with a blush around your cheeks. May be I like you…or…I don't know! Who am I kidding! Ren doesn't even like me!" she hopelessly said

While Pirika was talking to herself, she didn't notice that someone climbed through her bedroom window but the load _thud_ didn't go unnoticeable to Pirika's ears. So, she grabbed the nearest thing to her, which was a baseball bat and striked it at the intruder.

"Okay you, I'm not afraid of you! I-I-I'm heavily armed…c'mon…FIGHT ME!" she yelled nervously but sternly while holding the baseball bat firmly.

Her opponent went out of the shadows only to reveal a green-haired shaman.

"L-L-L-Lyserg-kun? I-Is that you?" she slightly trembled, fearing she might have hurt him.

"Y-Y-Yeah…it's m-m-m-e…" he groaned

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Lyserg-kun! A-Are you okay?" she shoved her bat away and bent down, trying to find some bruises in his body. This gave Lyserg the opportunity to push her down the floor gently and climbed on top of her.

"Lyserg-kun! What do you think you're doing!" she demanded furiously

"Pirika. Pirika. Pirika. Hadn't anyone told you thatyour lips are so tempting?" he said seductively

"No and you know what, I rather keep it to myself! Now…get off me!" she replied rather disgusted.

"And risk this opportunity to end,not a chance!" he said as he inched his face closer to hers.

"Wait! Y-Y-Y-You're not trying to…k-k-kiss m-me aren't you?" her eyes popped open as he was about to close the gap between them. Her heart was thumping really loudly. She didn't want to lose her first kiss to this bastard. She wanted it from someone else.

"There's no turning back no Pirika!" he said evilly and puckered up to kiss her but Pirika had a chance to push his face away from hers and shouted for bloody murder.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Ren! Anybody…help me!" she shouted loudly, still trying to avoid contact with Lyserg's lips. She was so scared and nervous that she fainted.

"You're gonna be mine Pirika! Mine alo-'' he was only one more millimeter from touching her luscious lips when suddenly Pirika' s bedroom door slammed open revealing a particular pair of fierce, golden tiger eyes.

"You bastard! What the hell are you doing here!" he yelled angrily and coldly.

"What else, taking my girl where she belongs!" he smirked smugly.

Now that made Ren' s short temper to rose because 1) Lyserg's with Pirika and 2) He is claiming that Pirika is his. He was trying to anger him again by trying to kiss heruntilhe slammed his fist in his stomach again but this time it was harder. Lyserg spitted out some blood as he wince at the pain.

"Shit! What the hell did you just do!" he hissed as he crouched down at the pain.

"First of all, don't you ever make her unconscious ever again or I'll beat the living shit out of you and second of all…" he bent down as he carried Pirika bridal-style, glancing at her pretty features then shoot up to glare at Lyserg. "…Pirika is mine!"

Lyserg was shocked at Ren's revelation. He couldn't allow Ren to take her away from him. He has to find a way. Then it hit him.

"I guess will continue this some other time, don't you think?" he wiped the blood from his mouth then smirked

"Continue my ass!" he exclaimed

"Hmm…well…chow…for now! Then he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"That took care of him. Now, so that there'll be no more distractions you'll be sleeping downstairs where I can keep an eye on you." He said to the sleeping figure and went downstairs.

One hour had passed as Pirika became conscious again. She moved her eyes around the room. _What happen? Why am I in the living room and oh! What's this thing I'm sleeping on! _She notched her head sideward only to be met by a pair of golden eyes staring at her. "God, finally you're awake!" he complained

"What just happened and why am I sleeping in your lap?" she asked angrily

"You know…you're kindda cute when you're furious." He grinned at her which cause her to turn crimson

"Don't change the subject! Tell me what happen!" she yelled, still blushing

"Make me!" he replied mockingly

"Why you bast-'' she raised her hand to slap him but he caught it then move his face close to hers. "Are you trying to hit me, Pirika?"

"What if I wanted to!" she yelled back

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…you never changed do you, Pirika?" he smirked as she began to scowl

"Shut up you…you…you…" she yawned again

"Aren't we sleepy around here again?" she glared at him as she muttered 'bastard' under her breath then fell asleep in Ren' s lap.

"I guess I have to take you upstairs but I'm not leaving you all alone. I'll just stay with you for tonight." He carried the sleeping figure once again upstairs to her bedroom.

He laid her in her bed and laid himself next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and moved her close to him, afraid that Lyserg will take her away from him. He nuzzled his face in her smooth hair and moved his mouth to her ear.

"Pirika…please…don't kill me tomorrow morning, okay…I'm just protecting you…" he kissed her forehead and saw the thin line on her face curved into a smile. "Goodnight Pirika…" he said as he fell asleep on top of her head.

Give me your reviews!

**uChIhA oBiTaChI :) **


	3. A Stolen First Kiss

Hello again people! Here's the third chapter

" A STOLEN FIRST KISS"

The next morning…

Sunlight was found everywhere in the Usui household, especially in a particular room where two figures lay in bed in each other's arms; sleeping. The female ainu slowly opened her eyelids only to find herself in someone's warm chest. Her eyes traced up to find the owner of this quite warm and comfortable chest. When her eyes had reached their destination, they widened and threw a death glare at the sleeping boy beside her. She was about to pummel him when she heard him mumble some words that made her heart stop. Then he said it again. "Pirika…don't get mad at me…I want to protect you…even if it means…bargaining my life! …please…" he fell asleep again. Pirika was so touched by his speech. No one has ever said that to her before! Well…her onii-chan may had said something to her like that but…Ren is different! Her body panicked when he snuggled in her…ahem…chest… She really appreciated what he said but being a hentai, now that's too much! As much as she like to kill him right now, she rather kill him when he's wide-awake. An evil smile spread through her face when she saw his sleepy eyes turn to her. He raised his eyebrows at her, confused at her shocking _more like terrifying _facial expression. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked

"Oh nothing…just look at our position right now…" she replied, still trying to control her anger.

He did what she said and viewed for himself. After a few seconds, he raised his head and gave her an expressionless face. She was steaming right now. He just slept right beside her the whole night without her knowledge and he's still keeping the stoic expression! Okay, okay…Ren was hott and it will be an honor for any girl if THE TAO REN would sleep with them (keep your dirty minds cleared! When I mean sleep, I didn't mean **it**! OKAY!). But Pirika was different. She was not fan girl of Ren . She likes Ren but she's not like his fan girls who would go gaga over him! "Tao Ren…HOW DARE YOU! YOU SLEPT BESIDE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS BE EXPRESSIONLESS ABOUT IT! IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!" she lunged into him and punched his chest.

Her punches were no effect on Ren. He just smirked as she **tried** to make him regret the day he was born. He wasn't paying attention to whatever she said. He was busy battling with his thoughts.

"_Should I ask her now or just when she cools off?"_

"_NO! Ask her out now. Now is your chance. First, you have to get on top of her and second, ask her out… Even if she's mad, she'll cool off once you asked her now!"_

"_Fine! But if this doesn't work…you're dead meat!"_

"_Wait…if you're going to kill me and I'm you…that means you're going to do a suicidal attempt!_

"_Just shut up!"_

He grabbed Pirika's arms and changed their position. Now he was on top of her, he pinned her down to her bed and laughed victoriously.

"Let me go, you freakin' bastard!" she squirmed as he tightened his grip on her arms.

"I'll let you go…on one condition"

"…and that is…"

"W-W-Will…you…" he ended the last few words in a whisper

"Sorry I didn't get you. Can you say that again?" she pulled her right arm out of his grip and poked her pinky finger in her ear, trying to find the abomination that was blocking her hearing.

"**I said**…w-w-will you…" only four more words and then he could have asked her out. He could have said it all if only her door hadn't slammed open with an azure spiked-haired boy accompanied by a pink-haired prophetess on the doorstep.

"GOOD MORNING PIRI-**YOU**! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND MOST IMPORTANTLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS BABY SISTER, YOU MANIAC!" her oh so protective big brother pointed an accusing finger at the now frowning Tao.

Everyone (including Ren) knew what really angers Horohoro. One, when there's no food (how obvious!) and two, when a guy (particularly Ren because he often sees him staring at Pirika) is talking, near or even touching his beloved sibling. Pirika is the most important person (next to Tamao now that he's in love with the shy girl) in his heart. Ever since their parents died he has been very, _very_ overprotective of Pirika. If he caught any guy glancing at her that would mean that guy should be a fast runner to escape from Horohoro's clutches.

"Horo-kun, what happened? I heard y-Oh my!" Tamao was shock herself. She never knew that she would find her young, sweet, innocent and energetic friend with the short-tempered, milk-loving and berserk Tao Ren. "Umm…Horo-kun and I are gonna out for a while…so…t-take care of yourselves…bye!" she said her goodbyes and pulled the furious ainu warrior and herself out of the room and to the mall to calm him down.

Anyway, back to the two confused persons inside. "_So the asparagus head has finally asked Tamao out, huh…" _he smirked to himself. He looked down to Pirika who had about 1…2…well…more than 50 veins popping out of her head. Though Horohoro had already threatened to kill him, he doesn't give a shit about it. Hell, why would he care! A life time supply of milk and Pirika…now that's heaven to him. If only she knew how he felt about her, she wouldn't be beating the living shit out of him (man, I use the word shit a lot of times!). He loosened his grip on her as she began to calm down. She pushed him off her and sat in her bed, so did he. He shot his head to face her. She felt the intense feeling around the room, so she raised her head, only to be met by his piercing golden tiger-eyes. She was about to yell at him but when she saw his worried expressions, her faced soften.

"Ren-kun…are you okay?" she asked gently "_Ren-kun! Where the hell did that come from?"_

Ren who was stilling trying to regain his posture cleared his throat and managed to stutter. " Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-eah …I'm f-fine…"

Pirika who was not a sap at all, gave a disbelieving look. "Are you sure? You're as red as a tomato! I'll get you a glass of water." She got off her bed and went downstairs.

10 minutes later…

After 10 life-longing minutes (for Ren! He felt like it had been 10 years), Pirika had arrived.

"Here you go, Ren-kun. I got a bottle of water inst-AHHH!" before she could give it to him, she tripped on something and fortunately she landed right on top of Ren. Both their bodies became stiff because when Pirika fell on top of him, their lips met. Nobody knew who did it first but soon they were already enjoying the kiss. Tongues entered each other's mouth. Soft moans could be heard as Ren flipped they're position again. Now that he was on top of her, he sent butterfly kisses through her jaw line going to her neck. He made sure he made his mark on her neck so that no bastard is gonna steal her from him ever again. He went back to her lips as her hands were lingering in his soft navy hair. Seeing that oxygen was very much needed they stopped their little make-out session. As they panted for air, both were very crimson. Though they were still blushing at what they consider **an accident**, they both enjoyed it anyway.

"Pirika…I'm sorry…I mean…you…I…" he rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to find some words in his mouth. Pirika was not listening to what he had just said. She just gazed up to him with her fingers touching her lips. Her lips formed into a smirk as she engulfed in a warm embrace.

"Ren…you shouldn't be sorry…as much as I hate to admit it but…I kinnda…sort of…enjoyed the kiss." She said happily while blushing.

His bewildered expression was replaced with a smile as he hugged her back. "I'm glad **I** was the one who stole your first kiss" he had smug look in his face as Pirika shot him a shocked expression.

"How did you…who…so…**YOU DO SPY ON ME!**" she pointed an accusing finger at Ren who had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Well, at least I keep an eye on you. Those bastards don't deserve you!" he said without thinking. "I mean…"

"So, they don't deserve me and you deserve me?" she mocked as he glared at her

She chuckled. "Whatever Ren!" she hugged him again and questioned him. "Ren…what did you want to tell me before onii-chan came in?"

Ren, who didn't want to ruin the moment just shrugged and replied. "Hmm…I forgot…"

"You forgot! Come on, I know you remembered! Please tell me! I won't tell anyone!" she begged with her cute puppy dog eyes and pout.

Ren couldn't resist her cute features just sighed and gave in. "Okay, okay! Is your brother gonna kill me when he finds out?" he lied

"What do you mean" he pointed to her neck and grabbed her mirror from her drawer and took a look at it. Her eyes widened when she saw a lot of red marks everywhere. She gave him a glare as she stood up to her closet. She rummaged through her clothes and gave a relief sigh as she turned her head to face him.

"You're lucky I still kept my turtle-necks and scarves! If they weren't there you are soooo dead!"

"Whatever." He said as he went to his thoughts.

"_Well, I guess the kiss was better than asking her out."_

"_Now…to plan B." _he smirked at his thought

He was right a kiss was better then asking her out (kiss? That was like a make out, dude!)

Reviews!

UcHiHa ObItAcHi 


End file.
